


Draw A Straight Line

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Choices Define Us [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft does what he feels he must. But doing and enjoying are never quite the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw A Straight Line

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE WARNINGS. This scene is HIGHLY DUB CON, and yes, Mycroft is underage when this takes place.

Mycroft knew it was wrong. The hot breath against his ear, the soft flesh under his fingertips, all wrong, in more ways than one. It was illegal, and just being here was putting his job at risk. If anyone found out, that would be the end of his chances of a career, it would be the end of his hopes for Sherlock to have a better life. 

Yet this was his best hope, forcing himself to make love to a women because she had money, because she knew the right men for him to talk to, the right people to work his way up the ladder that was the British government. It made his skin crawl, the feel of their flesh together, the feel of her lips against his own. He was just lucky this was all she asked for, sex, release. She never asked him to love her, just to fuck her the way her husband couldn't anymore. 

Her nails ran down his spine and he forced himself not to think about how much he hated this and instead remember why he was doing this, remember his little brother living on the streets without him there to protect him. 

When she was done, she pushed him away after a soft kiss, “You're getting better at this, dear. A fast learner. It's hard to tell you're only fifteen.” He merely shrugged, not willing o look at her, not daring to let her see the shame that covered his face. “The money's in the envelope, as usual. Though I should leave a bonus this time, since you managed to not say his name. You're getting better.” Her lips pressed against his cheek as she stood, gathering up her clothing and getting dressed. 

“You're such a good brother, you know, taking care of that boy. A good man, that's what you are. I really am lucky to have you, even if it's only like this.” She gave him a small smile as she stopped by the door. “If you'd let yourself open your heart to someone else, you could make a woman fall in love with you, you know that?” She paused a moment, as if waiting for a response, but he made none, as always. “Until next time.”

With that she left, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more, alone to clean himself up, to try and pretend the money he got from doing this was from something else, something respectable. He couldn't help it though, the feeling of disgust when he saw his face in the mirror after the shower. A whore was what he'd become, sex for money. But worse than that was the fact he knew he'd never regret it, not so long as it kept his brother fed and clothed, not so long as him sleeping with that woman would keep his brother safe.


End file.
